Recently, as micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) are developed gradually, many bulky components can be shrunk. In various MEMS fields, the aspects which can be applied to biomedical detection are particularly emphasized. Chips produced by the MEMS fabrication process not only has higher detection efficiency, low sample consumption, low energy consumption, smaller volume and lower production costs, but also allow one to manufacture the disposable chips with low cost and reduced cross contamination. Therefore, the development potential and application value are immense. The MEMS systems not only provide functionalities of environmental detection, food detection and various chemical analyses, but also can perform physiology analyses by using the chips with portable detection devices. Moreover, the device only needs a small amount of samples to achieve fast recognition which is time-saving and good for environmental concerns.
To meet the use requirement of collecting samples, the attractive characteristic is then developed to selectively adsorb specific samples. For instance, patterns are preformed by diversity of materials and then are imposed on the chips to adsorb particles with complementary characteristics.
However, the existing methods require much MEMS and chemical/biological processes to accomplish, and have a worse efficiency on selectively absorbing targeted materials. These consequences may influence the manufacturing costs and limit the usage.
To overcome the foregoing shortcomings of the prior arts, the present invention, which is based on years of experience on related research and development, invents a method to deposit particles on a charge storage apparatus with charge patterns and a forming method for charge patterns to overcome the foregoing problems.